<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никогда не иди на шум by pino_cchio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027535">Никогда не иди на шум</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio'>pino_cchio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хисока походил на кочан капусты — никогда не знаешь, сколько листьев спустя доберёшься до кочерыжки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Нежелательный заказ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— сборник драбблов;<br/>— про Хисоку и людей в его жизни;</p><p>1. Нежелательный заказ (Хисока, Иллуми, G)<br/>2. Кочан капусты (Хисока, Мачи, PG-13)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Заказ к выполнению нежелателен, — говорит Сильва, и это самое близкое к оценочному суждению из уст отца из всего того, что Иллуми хоть когда-нибудь от него слышал.</p><p>Он заканчивал с одной из целей и только потому опоздал к ужину. Вытащив две последних иглы из-под век, он моргает, возвращая глазам привычный цвет и садится по левую руку от отца как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить: Сильва недоволен.</p><p>Кикио оборачивается к мужу.</p><p>Зено заламывает бровь.</p><p>Младшие отвлекаются от тарелок.</p><p>Становится совсем немного интересно, и Иллуми с любопытством скашивает глаза на конверт из плотной, но недорогой бумаги. С такого расстояния и под наклоном читать неудобно, но написано на карточке немного: две строчки — имя и предлагаемая сумма.</p><p>Сумма в лучшем случае удовлетворительная, едва вписывается в их обыкновенные расценки, но кривится Сильва не поэтому. Бывало, что они брались за заказы и за меньшие деньги — младших нужно было тренировать, а не все из них могли с первого раза незаметно убрать одного из зарвавшихся корпоратократов или аккуратно перерезать глотку нефтяному магнату. Миллуки залил кровью весь пентхаус в центре Йоркшина и наследил до самой пустыни Гордо в свой первый раз. Отмыться тогда было не просто, Иллуми потратил тридцать четыре часа и сорок две минуты на инсценировку, чтобы заказчик, чего доброго, не заподозрил Золдиков в таком топорном исполнении. Ему пришлось расчленять труп, а он до крайности не любил пачкать руки и, несмотря на крепкий желудок, ненавидел кишки на коврах.</p><p>По полсантиметра от каждой брови, точно между глаз — только так.</p><p>Ещё сорок восемь часов драгоценного времени ушло на последующий <em>инструктаж</em>, и с тех пор Сильва милостиво позволил Иллуми самому выбирать задания для младших.</p><p>А Миллуки боялся его до дрожи.</p><p>Так что любая переработка была нежелательной, за неё не платили.</p><p>Этот заказ, очевидно, тоже. И совершенно ясно, почему.</p><p>Иллуми отводит взгляд от написанного имени и берет в руки столовые приборы. Дышит ровно, как учили на тренировках, не шевелится, не мнётся. Механически пережевывает кусок индейки и, не чувствуя вкуса, глотает. Ощущает совсем лёгкий зуд на кончиках пальцев и щекотное раздражение где-то возле горла — кого нужно было взбесить, чтобы оказаться среди их заказов?</p><p>— Милый? — переспрашивает Кикио и тоже приглядывается к сумме. — Весьма скупо, ты прав, но Киллуа нужна практика.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезает Сильва, и Иллуми медленно, с облегчением выдыхает.</p><p>— Но я…</p><p>— Замолчи, — перебивает открывшего было рот Килла Иллуми.</p><p>Киллуа не справится. Иллуми не уверен, что справился бы он. Не так уж много среди живых тех, за кем Иллуми признает определённое превосходство и очевидное мастерство, а Хисока среди них, и это о многом говорит.</p><p>Это шло бы вразрез с вбитыми в его голову принципами и несколько дискредитировало бы его в глазах семьи, признайся он, но Иллуми… Иллуми и не хочет. Потому всё же скребёт ножом по тарелке и тем самым выдаёт себя с головой.</p><p>Взгляд Сильвы острый как бритва, и на несколько секунд старший из детей Золдик перестаёт дышать.</p><p>— Знаешь его?</p><p>Вопрос хлёсткий как удар кнута.</p><p>— Встречались, — не отрицает он.</p><p>Отец качает между большим и указательным пальцами карточку с именем и выглядит, проклятье, заинтересованным.</p><p>— Возьмёшься?</p><p>Иллуми успевает это представить. С Хисоки станется — поддаться из одной любви к драке и паршивого азарта. Он будет в восторге. Иллуми буквально видит широченную ухмылку на бледных губах, слышит тягучий как патока голос, свист пляшущих в воздухе карт и гул нэн в воздухе. Он знает, что тот будет играть с ним как кошка с мышкой до тех пор, пока один из них кровью не захлебнётся, но это не бой на Небесной арене, а заказ.</p><p>И здесь не место его внезапно пошатнувшейся вере в истинность их семейного кредо.</p><p>— О, да братец никак струсил, — тянет Миллуки, но затыкается прежде, чем Иллуми обернётся — острая игла замирает возле пухлой щеки, и тот, тонко пискнув, бледнеет и покрывается холодной испариной.</p><p>— Неразумно портить отношения с Пауками за эти деньги, — приводит Иллуми единственный стоящий аргумент.</p><p>Секунда.</p><p>Две.</p><p>Сильва смотрит на него ещё ужасающе долго, прежде чем, к счастью, согласиться. С досадой мнёт карточку в кулаке и поджигает о пламя свечи перед собой.</p><p>— Заказчик просит о кровавой бане, а за бойню денег действительно недостаточно, — кладёт догорающую бумагу на поднесённый поднос и возвращается к ужину. — Как продвигаются занятия каллиграфией, Каллуто?</p><p>Разговор вновь возвращается в привычное русло.</p><p>Только выйдя за пределы поместья, Иллуми достаёт сотовый и долго смотрит на единственный номер без имени в списке контактов. Жмёт на кнопку вызова, прикладывает трубку к уху, и, едва услышав голос, чуть не давится запоздавшим пониманием.</p><p>
  <em>Он не хочет.</em>
</p><p>— Милый, да ты никак соскучился? — насмешливо тянет Хисока.</p><p>Иллуми молчит. Дышит ровно, как учили на тренировках, не шевелится, не мнётся. Механически подсчитывает удары сердца. <em>Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять…</em> Слишком быстро для того, чей пульс превышал отметку в шестьдесят ударов лишь во время бега.</p><p>— Если собираешься дышать в трубку, то дыши громче, я лягу поудобнее…</p><p>— Если бы нам тебя заказали, — перебивает Иллуми. — Что бы ты сделал?</p><p>Иллуми не видит, но знает — Хисока в восторге. Вот они: широченная ухмылка на бледных губах, тягучий как патока голос, свист пляшущих в воздухе карт и гул нэн в воздухе. Он будет играть с ним как кошка с мышкой, он…</p><p>— Иллуми, — неожиданно мягко отзывается Мороу, и Золдик удивлённо моргает. — Мы поделим деньги поровну.</p><p>Лёгкий зуд на кончиках пальцев и щекотное раздражение где-то возле горла проходят.</p><p>Здесь самое место его внезапно пошатнувшейся вере в истинность их семейного кредо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Кочан капусты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Поужинаем? — спрашивает Хисока, на пробу сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и Мачи останавливается на пороге.</p><p>— Остынь, ковбой, у тебя три ребра сломано…</p><p>— Дело нескольких часов.</p><p>— …И ты воняешь.</p><p>— Это — запах мужчины, Мачи. Тебе он должен быть знаком. — Мороу тянет губы в улыбке, и неожиданно снисходительно кивает головой в сторону кухни. — Последний дирижабль ушёл пятнадцать минут назад. Здесь полно еды, выпивки, есть джакузи и <em>очень большая</em> кровать. Располагайся.</p><p>Снимает сначала футболку, а потом ядовито-розовую кофту и идёт к ванной.</p><p>— Это запах крови и пота, Хисока, — запоздало кричит она ему вслед и растерянно смотрит на татуировку паука на чужой спине.</p><p>Тот раскатисто смеётся, скрываясь за дверью ванной комнаты, и Мачи хмуро оглядывает просторную комнату. Хисока прав, она собиралась переночевать на вокзале в ожидании первого отбывающего дирижабля. Хролло будет ждать её на архипелаге Барса только через три дня, так что отказываться от крыши над головой на ночь глядя действительно не разумно.</p><p>Резко выдохнув, Комачине дожидается, пока в душе зашумит вода, снимает с плеча сумку и плетётся к кухонному уголку.</p><p>Принюхивается к остывшей свинине в холодильнике, достаёт корзинку с овощами и хлеб. Соорудив из остатков, судя по всему, вчерашнего ужина небольшой перекус, запихивает любопытный нос в бар и почти не удивляется, обнаружив там початую бутылку виски. Достаёт и её тоже, убирает с кресла брошенную Хисокой одежду и накрывает импровизированный стол. Сбрасывает с усталых ног ботинки и, хрустнув сладким перцем, уютно устраивается в кресле.</p><p>…И не вздрагивает, услышав возле уха вкрадчивый голос:</p><p>— Другое дело.</p><p>Хисока огибает кресло и, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы, вытирает волосы полотенцем. Румянец от горячей воды и отсутствие грима добавляют резко очерченному лицу чужеродной мягкости, и хищная улыбка получается отнюдь не такой соблазнительной, как он, вероятно, рассчитывал. Мачи оглядывает его с головы до пят, провокационно задерживает взгляд сначала на сухом, жилистом торсе, затем ниже, думает, что, наверное, могла бы. Затем снова смотрит в лукавые янтарные глаза и неожиданно легко смеётся.</p><p>— Брось, Хисока. Даже не думай.</p><p>С минуту Мороу выглядит озадаченным, и это почти победа. Потом легко пожимает плечами и идёт к спальне. Возвращается в болтающихся на бёдрах тренировочных штанах и обыкновенной футболке и почти падает в кресло.</p><p>— Нет, так нет. — Подцепляет вилкой кусок холодной свинины, и буднично интересуется: — Что нового на Земле Очарования?</p><p>Они едят, пьют, Мачи рассказывает ему последние новости, Хисока слушает. За получасом идёт час, он слушает, а она смотрит на него: лохматого, без тонны грима на лице, с босыми ногами, и думает, что Хисока опасен, а она ничего о нём не знает. Манипулятор и эгоцентрик, проклятый циркач. Не говорит о прошлом и не склонен к ностальгии. Фокусник и актёр, похож….</p><p>— …Похож на кочан капусты, — неожиданно вслух говорит Мачи, и едва заметная опасная улыбка примерзает к тонкому рту.</p><p>— Прости?</p><p>— Ты похож на кочан капусты, — повторяет она. — Никогда не знаешь, сколько листьев спустя доберёшься до кочерыжки.</p><p>Допивает виски залпом и идёт в душ. Замирает, стоит широкий ладони совсем не больно обхватить её запястье, и вопросительно приподнимает брови.</p><p>Мороу отставляет стакан и поднимает к ней лицо. На глубине янтарных глаз мёдом разливается удовлетворение, а губы больше не улыбаются. Она стоя чуть выше, чем он — сидя. Впору испугаться, но Мачи немного пьяна, а Хисока совсем не страшный, когда не скалится.</p><p>— И сколько листьев мне ещё снять?</p><p>Мачи, не удержавшись, зарывается пальцами в ещё влажные волосы и шутливо целует его в лоб.</p><p>— А ты снял хоть один? — тянет на себя руку и идёт в ванную. — Спишь на диване.</p><p>— Но это <em>очень большая</em> кровать! — слышит она уже за дверью и негромко смеётся.</p><p>Она ничего о нём не знает. Но на спине у него цифра четыре. Им с ними никогда не везло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>